


Blue Eyes

by ItsAJ_B1tches



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches
Summary: Despite popular belief, Seto Kaiba's eyes were never empty. In fact, to the trained eye, they were very expressive.
Kudos: 6





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so apologies for any mistakes.

Despite popular belief, Seto Kaiba's eyes were never empty. In fact, to the trained eye, they were very expressive.

They would burn like a roaring blue fire when facing an opponent, be it across the board room or whichever dueling arena he had found himself in that day. They were fierce and passionate, ready to devour his enemies just like his favourite duel monster - Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

They would shine brightly with glee like a summer sun's reflection on the shimmering surface of the sea if he won a huge victory, almost as if he'd tipped over the edge into madness. However, a loss would make them go as cold as ice as he tried to figure out how that could have happened. Cold and calculating is how most people saw them.

For a select few however, they would soften at the edges and the irises would seem like they were gentle waves on a calm sunny day at the beach. This was love. When Seto Kaiba looked upon those he loved, there was no fight in his eyes, there was no burning passion or insane ecstasy in them. Just love.

But that was then.

Now they really are empty. They stare up at the ceiling but they do not see. They will never see again for the passion that once brought people to their knees or scurrying away from him has gone. And that fire will never be reignited.


End file.
